


Thousand Shining Stars

by CGOLChris



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mainly Spinel, drabbles with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGOLChris/pseuds/CGOLChris
Summary: When Steven is stargazing and he gets a surprise visit from a certain pink gem.





	1. Chapter 1

The cool night air flows through the starry sky as our resident hero lays down against the grassy hillside he healed only months ago.

A deep breath in, and the same breath out in a smile as he stares up. Allowing the glistening diamonds above to catch his eye as he searches for constellations.

Steven was spending his nights out more and more lately, he wasn't quite sure why. He just felt less tired than he usually would after his daily activities. Might be a part of his gem side, might be because he was growing older and healthier, either way this gave him the chance to think and remember about his life. Of his gem family. Of his friends. Of his dad. Of everyone he met throughout his life.

A shooting star catches his eye, and he follows it until it fades into nothing. And his imagination mapped out the stars it landed in. Lines connecting the blinking dots until he gets the picture of an upside down heart.

A small hum escaped his lips as it reminds him of someone. A certain pink gem that caused some problems, but at the same time he felt relatable to the closest out of anyone else he met.

A gem called Spinel.

She was abandoned by his mother, left to stand for six thousand years of isolation. Waiting and hoping for her to return. Only to grow bitter and lash out. To try and pin her anger on him, only to blame herself.

And if he was honest. Steven understood that. He couldn't find any fault in that. He would have done the same thing in that situation. Which begs him to question. What is she doing now? Is she okay? Are the diamonds treating her well?

Will he see her again soon?

A sound interrupts his thoughts. It sounded like squeaking? He slowly sat up, his hands against the grass as he looks around. Only to see a pair of pink pigtails that look like bunny ears poke up from behind the hand of the Obsidian statue. Shaking.

"...Spinel?"

The shaking stops before a familiar face pokes out from the side. Dark pink pigtails, dark lines running under her eyes, and pink eyes. "...No." She says in a soft voice before returning to her hiding spot.

A small if not confused smile settles on Steven's lips as he pushes himself onto his feet. Patting at his legs and back to dust off anything that may stick onto there. "Spinel, I know it's you. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Diamonds?"

At her hiding place being compromised, the pink gem stretches her leg to the side. And her body slowly follows. Though now, she seems different. She still looks like the same Spinel all those weeks ago, maybe even months now? Gone was the crazed and broken gem, instead, she was more subdued. And from the looks of it, shy. She had her hands together, twiddling her thumbs as she stared at the floor with a somber expression on her face as she shifts a foot side to side. 

"Hey Steven...I uh...I just wanted to visit. See how you were doing after, well, after what I did."

"Oh?" Steven begins to walk over, his foot stepping onto a stick, the noise causing Spinel to flinch and take a quick step back.

Steven stares up at Spinel. Thoroughly concerned. Was she...was she scared of him? Scared of what he might do?

At the thought, he could feel his heart squeeze in his chest. That simply wouldn't do for the kind hearted kid. He starts walking again, slowly. Making sure he made no movements that might scare the gem. Speaking softly once he gets close enough. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but what made you want to come? Especially this late at night?"

Spinel mutters something under her breath, Steven couldn't quite catch it. And so he gives a confused look.

Spinel sees it after a quick glance up, and a small whine escapes her throat as she sighs. "I...I wanted to apologize. I didn't really get a chance to before I left and...I felt bad from it."

She opted not to tell him that it was constantly gnawing at her for not properly apologizing and thanking Steven either. He didn't need to know that just yet right? Especially not after she felt as if Steven did forget about her right after saving her from the Injector as it exploded.

Steven answers with another smile. Honestly, did the boy ever stop smiling? Spinel couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed at the thought of Steven accepting her apology. That she worked herself up to this for nothing. That he would just flash her that bright smile he always had, and the way it made her feel like her gem is squeezing inside her chest and ohdiamondswhyishissmileso-

"I forgive you."

"H-huh?"

"I said I forgive you." Steven repeats, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I forgave you for a while now actually."

Oh. Right. Her apology. At the sound of that, Spinel felt a huge weight finally lift off her shoulders as she sighed and slowly melts into the grass like a cracked egg. Why was he so nice? Why was he so understanding? Why was he so willing to forgive her after everything?

Steven couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the sight. Crouching down next to the gem with a tilted head. 

"You alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She responds. Slowly reforming into her regular self as she sits. A small blush dusting her cheeks as she looks down to her shoes. "I just...I thought that I would have to do more to earn your forgiveness." She mumbles under her breath.

Steven offers a light chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes moving to the side. "Yeah, a lot of people think that. I'm kind of a pushover in that sense." He tried to laugh, but was cut off at the sound of sniffles. As he turns back to face Spinel, her form was hunched over. Arms wrapped around her waist as she tries to hold back tears.

Steven pauses before sitting down next to her. Close enough to where if Spinel wanted to, she was free to reach over and hug him instead.

Spinel was tired. She felt so, so tired of everything. Of thinking about her past. Of the lingering feelings of abandonment. How if she did something wrong the diamonds or even Steven would just leave her behind again. But most of all, she was so tired of the guilt. At the time she knew what she felt was justified as she tried to destroy the earth, but now. Now she can't help but feel hopeless. And with Steven willing to forgive her just like that? That just made her insecurities feel worse.

She didn't notice when Steven settles next to her, but what she does notice is the sound of his voice. The sound of him...was he singing?

With tears threatening to fall in her eyes, she stares up at the boy.

"Isn't it such a beautiful night? We're underneath a thousand shining stars." 

His gaze was back onto the night sky. Spinel couldn't help but follow it as the stars seem to twinkle in tune with the song.

"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Woah, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"

Spinel couldn't help but have the thought that maybe, just maybe, Steven wasn't just singing this because of her. Maybe...just maybe he was singing this FOR her. The thought itself enough for her chest to thump as a blush brightens on her face.

"Look at this place"

Steven grins as he looks over Spinel, who suddenly has a flustered look, and an equally embarrassed smile before she attempts to turn away.

"Look at your face, I've never seen you look like this before."

It was true as well. Steven has never seen her this...well happy before. Especially now that she was giving her that smile, it reminds him of those old cartoons where the characters mouth would be moving all squiggly as the edges of their mouths are turned up

"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Woah, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"

Spinel sighs, a happy sound as she shifts her body. Pushing herself closer to Steven, and placing her head on his shoulder. Singing the words she didn't know she knew under her breath along with the half gem.

"Look at this place. Look at your face."

Steven and Spinel look at each other. Both ingraining the sight into their memories. Spinel taking note of Steven's dark curly locks, his lips as they curve up into a smile, and his smell mixed in with the grass he was just laying down on.

Steven however, felt his heart skip as he looks over Spinel. Her face seemed to be glowing in front of him. The red on her cheeks lighting up her features, her sparkling pink eyes that if he looked closer he could swear the pupils were in the shape of hearts.

"It's shining like a thousand shining stars. Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different? Woah, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"

Their voices mix in the melody, and the night sky above stilled and brightened in honor of the beautiful sounds of music the two were making.

"Why don't you let yourself just be..."

Spinel closes her eyes and hugs Steven, wrapping her arms around his neck as she places her head on his chest. Steven meanwhile simply places a hand around her back, both quieting down their singing into musical whispers.

"Wherever you are..."   
  



	2. A Start

How long were they there for? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Regardless of the time that has passed, Spinel knew she enjoyed it. Just the warmth of the human being, it was much different than the usual coldness she was used to from standing alone in the garden. No vacuum of space gnawing at her skin. She could get used to this. She wanted to get used to this. To her, it felt right. So it has to be, right?

But like all good things, they must always come to an end. She felt Steven pull his arm away, and she couldn't help look up in slight confusion. Worry squeezing her chest as she thinks to herself, did she do something wrong? Was she not supposed to hug him?

Steven moved back a bit, shifting onto his knees as he hold his hand out to Spinel. "Come on, it's cold out. We should probably go inside." He whispers. Still worried that Spinel might harbor whatever amount of fear she may have of him. Only for the concern in his eyes to soften as he watches her curious gaze.

Tentatively, the gem reached out and grabbed it. With Steven helping her onto her feet. Unlike before, her shoes doesn't seem to squeak anymore. Then what made the sound earlier? The thought brought a hum to his lips, which seemed to have caught Spinel's attention?

"Is...something wrong?" She asks, her voice softer than before. As if cautious that if she raised her voice loud enough, it would shatter the illusion of Steven taking her hand. But that didn't stop her from giving a light squeeze with her question.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing important." He smiles before pushing his hands into his jacket pockets, "I just thought it was your shoes that were squeaking earlier. Come on, let's head inside the temple. At least then it'll be warmer while we catch up."

Spinel gives a nervous chuckle as she goes bag to playing with her fingers, "Is that really a good idea? I don't think your...your friends are gonna be too happy about me just walking in..." She hides her wince from the boy. The last thing she needs right now would be pity from him. Especially at the word friends. The way it left her tongue just gnaws at her gem as if there was a raw wound within. She's still far from recovering, but during her time with the diamonds she likes to think she's making steps at fixing it.

Steven meanwhile, just gave her a bright grin. Spinel couldn't help but compare it to a shining new gem. "It'll be fine! Everyone is in their rooms. I know Amethyst is sleeping, Pearl is probably reorganizing her swords or something. Garnet, well if she hadn't come out already I'm thinking she already knows and is gonna leave us alone for the time being."

Spinel hums under her breath while rubbing her arm. Before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. "Okay. Let's go." Steven nods and starts walking down the hill, prompting Spinel to follow. It'll be fine. She's just going into the temple with Steven. They were going to be...alone. Alone with Steven. Oh Diamonds this isn't going to end well for her. Her gem starts to burn in her chest at the prospect.

Spinel resists and beats down this warm feeling from her gem, what does that feeling mean anyway? She doesn't like it. She doesn't want to feel it. It's way too distraction. So distracting that she missed whatever it was Steven asked her.

"I- I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted something to drink?"

They were climbing up the stairs to the beach house, the screen door just in sight as Steven looks back with a worried look on his face. Making Spinel blush in slight embarrassment. She didn't want pity, but it felt think that Steven worried about her.

"I...I don't know what that is." She admits. Looking a bit to the side. Only for her gem to squeeze as Steven flashes her that understanding smile of his. Do humans have this as a language? A smile for everything they want to convey? Or is this just a Steven thing? She doesn't know which would be more preferable.

"That's alright, it's on me. I guess I was just used to seeing Amethyst chug everything, and Garnet and Bismuth would have the occasional lemonade so I forgot you didn't need to." Steven opens the door and waits for Spinel to walk in. "After you." He chimes.

Spinel slowly takes a step in, the last time she was here wasn't exactly from the best circumstances. The other gems that were with Steven had their weapons pointed at her, and though she would never admit it, it was the most terrifying thing that she remembers. Especially that one human on the pink four legged thing with the sword. She didn't like her one bit.

And it certainly has nothing to do with how she had Steven forget about her in one hug after the Injector incident. Not at all. Despite what she said, she didn't really believe Steven would have come back then.

Steven quietly walks past her, trying not to make much noise to keep everyone else in the temple from waking up. Heading over to the kitchen area and opening up the fridge. "You sure you don't want something, if nothing but to try it?"

After a second of thought, Spinel decides on agreeing. She might as well, at least she owed it to him for dropping in unannounced.

Steven grabs two cans of canned apple juice before walking over to Spinel, handing it to her before demonstrating how to properly open and drink from a canned beverage.

It tasted...interesting at least. It was sweet, and refreshing? Spinel didn't quite know how to describe it. It was nice, if not a bit weird when it goes down her throat. Where does it even go?

"So, Spinel. Why exactly are you here anyway?" Steven asks with a slight tilt to his head. "Other than apologize to me anyway."

Spinel hums and takes another drink of the juice, if just to prolong her answer. "I just...wanted to. Being with the diamonds is great and all but, sometimes it can get a bit too...much." She sighs. She liked the diamonds, she really did. She enjoyed her time with them, but right now, she just wants some space to herself for a little while and sort things out.

"I told them where I was going before I left, so they wouldn't worry about me. I just figured I still have things to...I don't know. Figure out?"

Steven completely understands this. Considering most of his friends now at one poing wanted to kill him, he kinda had to. Speaking of, how was Jasper doing? Last he heard of her, she was travelling and doing some soul searching. He really hoped they would be at least friendly after healing her corruption.

"Yeah. The universe sends you reeling and you're scrambling to make sense of things. I have first hand experience with that." Being the son of a diamond would do that to a person, especially if she created a war against herself and left him with the repercussions.

A yawn escapes his lips. While the cold juice was enough to keep him refreshed, it seems that he's still half human. He still needs his sleep. "I'm sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought. I should probably go and get some sleep."

Spinel blanched, her grip on the can tightening before she forces herself to loosen it. "Uh...can I go with you?" She asks, "I...I don't wanna be alone." She whispers. Practically forcing it out of her choked voice.

Steven blinks, did he hear that correctly? He scratches his cheek as he mulls it over. I mean, he didn't really want a repeat of Pearl when she apparently was watching him sleep every night when he was younger. It took weeks to get her to stop. But at the same time...

The scared look in the gem's eyes sealed the deal for Steven. Despite it all, Spinel was still just someone his mom left scarred. Now it was his job to fix things. Besides. He physically cannot say no to that face, his kind heart absolutely refused it.

"I don't see why not? Just, try to be as quiet as you can. The stairs creak." He whispers back, with a grateful Spinel nodding behind him.

He leads the gem upstairs to his room, and true to his word, the middle stair gave a slight creak when Steven steps on it. Spinel however, simply stretched her legs and passed the stairs completely. Still holding onto her empty can of apple juice before Steven takes it and places it into a small trash bin on the other side of the room.

Spinel takes the time to look around. It was much more full than the room she had on Homeworld. She refused to sleep in Pink's old room when Blue Diamond suggested it, especially when she saw the size of it. She might be stretchy, but even she can't stretch from the desk to the bed to the door without getting exhausted. So while she was with the Diamonds, she was given a redesigned room that the Pearls were given. Slightly bigger than average, with a large pink bed and a desk and mirror, but that was it.

Looking around she sees all the pictures, the books, and there was this thing against the wall. It was colored black and looked to have some kind of monitor against it. Like some boxy crate that Spinel couldn't help but poke at. Yelping a bit when it shocked her finger, and placing the appendage in her mouth.

Steven chuckles at the sight, "Looks like you met the tv. Don't worry, it doesn't bite. The most it'll do is drag you into a binge of Camp Pining Hearts."

Spinel didn't know what that was, but her small whine was all Steven needed for her to know she didn't like it. Especially since she's still sucking on her finger. He didn't know gems actually did that, he figured it was just a human thing. Or maybe it's just a Spinel and human thing. Kinda cute really.

"You're free to do whatever in here, just remember to keep quiet while I fall asleep okay?" Spinel nods, she doesn't know what sleep is but she will try her best in letting Steven get some.

He slips into his bed, pulls his covers over himself and with a yawn turns over onto his side. Leaving Spinel to her own devices?

She didn't know what to do at first. She wandered around the room a bit. Tiptoeing quietly to look at all the knick knacks. A curious gaze at all the posters, a neutral look at the pictures. Especially with the ones that has a Rose Quartz in them. That must have been Pink Diamond.

Eventually though, Spinel just settled at the side of the bed. Watching Steven with...well she didn't know why. He just looked so peaceful. As if the forces of the universe couldn't ever touch him. That he's forgotten all about his problems as he slept. Can she do that too?

"...Steven?" She pokes his arm. Only to get the sound of his soft snoring. "Steven..." She shakes it now. Why won't he get up? "S-Steven...: Wake up already, please! Spinel can feel her throat tighten, and tears prick at her eyes. "Steven please, wake up!"

"Hmm?" Spinel pulls her arms back, quickly wiping at her eyes. Why, why was she crying just then? "Spinel...? What is it?" Steven asks, at this point he's been asleep for maybe thirty minutes. Slowly sitting up on the bed as he yawns.

"Uh...Steven. Can you...can you teach me to sleep?" She asks nervously, her spiky pigtails slowly lowering. "Can I...can I sleep with you?"

Steven slowly blinks and yawns again, nodding. "Uh...sure?" This probably wasn't a good idea, but what else should he really do? He moves over on the bed to give the gem some space. "You just lay down...relax your body...try not to think of anything and you just...fall...asleep..." The sound of Steven's snoring fills the room again.

Spinel followed his directions, sitting down on the bed before laying down. Her head on a pillow as she stares up at the ceiling. With a deep breath she closes her eyes, ears her mind, and relaxes. At least she tried to.

Seconds pass, and Spinel was still awake. Minutes more and she was still awake. She turns her head to ask Steven if she was doing anything wrong, but stops as she opens her mouth.

Steven was asleep, she can't wake him up again. What if he gets mad? What if he can't sleep anymore and it'll be because of her?

She sighs and turns on her side to face Steven. Looking over his features. Maybe counting the lashes he has will help her in this sleep. Maybe imagining the color of his eyes as they sparkle. Or his lips...

She notices his hands, one on his stomach and the other to his side. She couldn't help but want to hold onto it, or at least hang off his arm. Her eyes dart from his hand to his face as she slowly reaches forward and wraps her stretchy limb around it, before wrapping the other. Slowly but surely pulling herself closer and curling into it.

Spinel closed her eyes. He was warm. It seemed to fill her body from the heat. She lets out a soft sigh as her body relaxed, her mind cleared, and she felt safe.

And so. Spinel finally found sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually didn't think this story would get as much attention as it did. Honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed.
> 
> I planned on this becoming a two or maybe a threeshot story, but if it keeps getting the love it has now, I might just make this into a multi chapter story.
> 
> And so with thanks, I give you chapter 2 of Thousand Shining Stars


	3. Dreams or Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in her dreams, Spinel would have to face her problems

Spinel doesn't quite know what she's doing. She doesn't know how she got to this moment. All she knows is that she's standing atop of the green grass with the smell of flowers around her.

And Pink Diamond was there.

She couldn't hear her words, she couldn't hear anything over the throbbing and ringing in her head. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be here was she? But she was her diamond!

She says to wait in the garden. She says she'll be back soon. Why was this familiar? Why did this feel so wrong? But she listened anyway. She stood there, her eyes darting around. She couldn't move. She tried to stretch her arms or her legs, move a pinky, even her tongue. Nothing!

She wasn't supposed to be here. Where was...where was who? Someone should be here! She needed someone!

The floor around her started to crack, and thorny vines start stretching out and up towards her legs. She couldn't even wince as they take hold. Raking the sharp thorns through her legs. Digging deeper into them as it moves.

It hurts, it hurts so much. Please make it stop. She wanted someone to make it stop. Where was he? Where, what's a he? Who was he? She needs pink, but not Pink. Why does she want something pink?

More vines start growing. The garden started closing in on her, compacting itself with its own greenery until it's near suffocating. The flowers smelled putrid, like rotting poison. The thorns kept slicing into her. The vines were constricting her body. How long has she been here for? She doesn't know, it hurts to even think.

She wanted someone. Someone important. She wanted someone important to help. But who? Who was it?

Then it clicked into her mind.

"Steven!"

She yells out, her arms and legs doing their best to rip out of their bindings. What can only be described as blood dripping out of her appendages, only to be constricted once again.

"Steven! Please!"

She forces her body to keep moving. Catching sight of the warp pad. There. She needs to get there. That's where she'll find Steven.

She just manages to escape the vines. Tired and battered, she quickly limps to the platform. The gem on her chest cracked and dull, barely flashing with life. She's almost there. She can make it. She can just barely touch it with her finger.

Wood blocks her way, branches shooting up and forming a barrier in front of the warp. Trapping her hand.

"What? No!" Spinel was in hysterics, tugging her arm back in an attempt to break free, only to hurt herself further. Then the feeling of vines wrapping around her leg distracts her. Pulling her back.

She desperately claws at the ground, tears falling freely down her eyes. "STEVEN!" Her final cry as the ground beneath her opens up and swallows her, dragging her into its murky depths.

She was woken up by the sensation of her body being raggedly rocked back and forth. In simple terms. She was being shaken. Her eyes shot open and quickly dart around with gasping breaths.

"Are you okay?" There he was. Steven Universe, his hands around Spinel's shoulders. Staring at her with those bright eyes of his, filled with worry. Oh stars what was this feeling bubbling up. What was going on with her? Why did she have to obsess over him like she did with Pink?!

She couldn't handle it, her face morphed and scrunched up. Tears welling in her eyes before she quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's frame. Shoving her head into his chest as she silently bawled. "I thought- I thought that- the garden...and you were…" Her own voice failed her, as she chokes on her words. Her hair falling down her back as she felt Steven's own hands on her back. Holding her. Comforting her.

"It's okay." He tells her. "It's okay, I'm here."

Spinel chokes back another son. Why was he here? Why did he want to be here? She tried to kill him twice, she left him for the diamonds, she woke him up, and now he has to comfort her of all things, just why did this boy seem to care so much about her!

Why does she like to think that he cared about her? Even if she knew it wasn't true. Not in the way she may wish it would be. But for now. For now she'll accept this. She'll be happy to live in her own little lie and just stay with Steven. In thinking he's hugging her because he-

"What happened?" Steven asks, his soft voice breaking her out of her thoughts. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She didn't know what that was, but it sounded like something bad. And what she just went through was really bad. Spinel nods into his chest. Her eyes shut tight as she releases shaky breaths. Taking some comfort in Steven as he simply holds her tighter.

He was so warm, she liked the warm. She likes his warm. Nothing else. She wanted nothing else.

"Please don't let go." She begged, in soft crying whispers. "Please, please,  _ please  _ don't let go…" Her fingers dig into his clothes. Absolutely terrified. If he let her go now, she doesn't think she'll ever claw her way back up.

Steven thankfully doesn't. He sits back down on the bed and pulls Spinel onto his lap. Running his hand up and down her back and mumbling sweet words into her ear like a parent would their child. Rocking her back and forth just like how he was whenever he had nightmares back when he still lived with Greg all those years ago as a small child. Good to see that even his earliest fond memories gave him some use in that moment.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

And Spinel for once, believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the three shot I originally planned out!
> 
> Next, comes an actual story following these events. At least I hope so.


	4. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Spinel waits and watches some TV, a certain song catches her attention

_ "I REJECT MY HUMANITY ESTEBAN!" _

A story of heartbreak. A tale of tragedy. Two brothers fight against the other in a matter for survival and ideals. Poetic in the sense where one who was willing to strip away all that makes him human in pursuit of something higher, against another who remains grounded and embraces all his life would have to offer. Not to mention with the body figures of the beings Earthen people would call gods.

And Spinel loves every second. She couldn't help but see herself in both of the characters, of how the two circle each other as if they were two sides of the same coin, a piece of the same soul. She sees that conflict within her own gem, even if it was currently upside down. Maybe, someday soon, it would be right side up again.

She had been sitting in Steven's room for the past couple of hours now. After her dream, her nightmare, Steven called it a nightmare. She managed to pull herself together after a lot of shaking. Towards the end, it was more out of embarrassment than actual fear anymore. Nonetheless, Steven may have put it upon himself to hold her until she falls asleep again. Something she was grateful, yet ashamed for.

The gem sighs as the episode cuts to a commercial break. She found out about the black box's true nature hours later, when the light came in through the windows and the birds outside started calling. Steven called it a TV. She'll call it that too. Though Steven suggested it would be best if she stays in his room for a while, today he apparently has to help in setting up some kind of event for the turn of the season, something about pumpkins and dry ice. And that he was going to make sure the other gems would be ready to see her again.

She still had lingering doubts about it, that when she walks down the stairs to see the other Crystal Gems she'll just be greeted with cold looks or heated stares. But she'll be trusting Steven. Though she does wish she would still have a little bit of more time to spend with him, alone. But this is fine for now.

She might not know why, but she suspects a reason why Pink left her was from how much she vied for attention. For how clingy she was. She'll do what she can to cut away that side of her personality, it might be a bit difficult to do but she will be able to do it. Hopefully.

Spinel changes the channel on the TV, flipping through the various programs. Clicking the small rectangle thing with buttons the only other way she knew how. The big red button was on and off, and the thing with the arrow is to change what's on the screen. Though at one scene she pauses.

It was a show, and it had a girl playing what looked like an instrument in the shape of an axe. Her hair was short and black and her skin was gray with fangs. Was she a gem? She didn't see any stone on her body. But what truly caught her attention was her voice.

_ "Let's go in the garden, _

_ You'll find something waiting. _

_ Right there where you left it _

_ Lying upside down" _

Spinel couldn't help but place a gloved hand on her own gem at the song, her mood dampened a bit at the music and the memories that it surfaced into her mind.

_ "When you finally find it, _

_ You'll see how it's faded. _

_ The underside is lighter _

_ When you turn it around." _

If she didn't know any better, the song might have just been about her. Releasing a quiet chuckle she moves to change the channel again. Her finger right above the button. But she hesitates. Maybe after the song finishes.

Spinel closes her eyes as she listens to the bass axe guitar mix with the melody of the girl's voice, and though she might not have known the words she could feel herself mouthing the lyrics along with the music.

_ "Everything stays _

_ Right where you left it. _

_ Everything stays _

_ But it still changes. _

_ Ever so slightly, _

_ Daily and nightly." _

Spinel sighs wrapping one noodly arm around herself. A small line of a smile forming on her lips.

_ "In little ways _

_ When everything stays." _

Whatever this show is. Spinel decides she likes it. Even if she only saw a couple of seconds. As she opens her eyes she's greeted with the sight of the girl sitting inside a small wooden cabin with the sunset lowering behind a hill. A beautiful scenery that catches the gem's eye as it fades to black as the song was still continuing to completion.

Yeah. Maybe she should watch some more of whatever this is. When Steven comes back, she'll ask her the name and how she can watch more of it, as well as who that gray girl is. She was now her favorite.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait much longer as the sound of footsteps enter the temple from downstairs. She could hear Steven call out "I'm back!"

And with a small grin, Spinel waits to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Thousand Shining Stars back to its musical roots.
> 
> I'm also going to continue this as a story, but not as a narrative. Instead of it being chapter by chapter as a story, it'll be drabble by drabble that connects to each other as we watch our favorite little gem grow and heal.


	5. Snow and Cocoa

Spinel wasn't much a fan of the cold, true she wasn't really able to feel the cold. She was a gem after all, they can't really freeze unless they're dunked into ice or something along those lines. Yet the sentiment still stands. Spinel didn't like the cold.

Reminded her a bit too much of her time in the garden, as the biting void of space chilled her form as she waited for a return that was never going to happen.

That being said, she hated the cold. But she loved hot cocoa. Currently dressed up in a big poofy pink parka provided by her perfect playmate, try saying that five times fast. Steven dug it up from the confines of his closet, and despite it being a bit too big for her rather thin frame Spinel absolutely melted in the warmth it gave.

The fact that it belonged to, as well as smelled just like Steven had nothing to do with it. None at all.

So there she was, sitting on the couch of the beach house. Drinking her cocoa and darting her eyes over to the window. Despite it being called Beach City, it wasn't the perpetual summer that people would first believe. It still had its autumns and winters, and at times even snow. Like now.

Spinel internally beamed at just how much she learned about Earth, she's only been here for maybe two months and already she knew most of the essential basics of life in Beach City. Like that telephone thing, and that vacuum. That she may or may not have destroyed because the loud noises it made scared her. She totally didn't hide under the couch and hiss at it when it was turned on, not at all.

At the very least it got Steven to pay attention to her afterwards, he coaxed the gem out from the couch with the promises of safety and a delectable donut. She, being the Spinel she was, accepted. And gracefully wrapped her arms around Steven as he carried her away from that dreaded vacuum monster that plagued her like a knight in shining armor.

Okay so maybe she wasn't as graceful as she considered herself to be, she practically stuck to the half gem shivering like a terrified kitten. But let a girl dream why don'tcha?

She'll get back at it one day for its transgressions. For now, she'll bide her time.

Back to the snow. To the window she was keeping an eye on. Impatiently waiting for the one person she wanted to see, to see his tousled black hair, his dark eyes, and his dazzling smile. Steven Universe himself. As well as whatever company he may bring along to their home.

Well, his home. The temple. She doesn't live here per say, she lives in the palace with the diamonds. Though she does spend as much time here as she could, trading off between hanging here and there. It just so happened that this was a chance to spend a whole week with the half gem, something that Spinel looked forward to.

Wherever Steven is, it'll always feel like home to her. So long as she's by his side, she'll always feel safe.

There. Movement. Spinel's head perks up, as does her pigtails as she looks out into the snow. Her expression turning into a grin as she recognizes that bundle of pink. Steven was back! She places the cup of cocoa onto the counter before stretching her way to the door. Pressing against it to get a closer look.

There he was, and he had company too. The one called Greg, who she couldn't help but compare to a lumpy potato as he wears that brown sweater with a creature on the front. It was white? No, red. Both. Red on top in a triangle, and a large amount of white below. Curious.

There was also the...oh.  _ Her. _ The Connie person. She was definitely a surprise. They weren't on bad terms per say, but Spinel just didn't really like her. Not that she didn't try to get along with her, for Steven's sake anyway, she just didn't click with her like all the others do. The first time they met she had a sword pointed at her for crying out loud!

Well not at her, but she had it with the intent of using it against her. Or something. What do you want? Spinels are entertainers not brainers.

Though what catches her eye the most would be that large green thing they were all shoving onto that shoulders. Is that a tree? Why are they carrying a tree? Oh no, they're struggling in the snow! Their feet are sinking into the blanket of white!

In a flash she hurried to the door and swung it open, only to be blown back by the cold winds. With a shiver that ran across her entire body, Spinel pulled the jacket tighter around her frame before making her way out. Using her stretching abilities to not only get there sooner, but as well as wrap her arms around the tree and lift it up, "Need a hand?" She asks with a sly grin.

A couple of minutes later Spinel found herself placing these colorful little balls on the branches of the trees. Ornaments they were called. As well as help Steven in placing a plastic and inaccurate rendition of a star on the very top. "So, why are we putting all this junk on a tree for?" She asks. Giving the half gem a quizzical look, who only replies with a chuckle. "That's because it's a tradition."

Tradition huh? Well, if tradition meant she got to spend more time with her favorite person, drinking hot cocoa and decorating trees. She decided she rather liked tradition.

"Merry Christmas Spinel."

Spinel smiles and hugs Steven's arm as he admires the work they did on the tree, "Merry Christmas to ya too Steven."


End file.
